


You Are Alive And Even Dating

by mary_kayle



Series: It was just an accident [2]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Angst, F/M, Fluff, Sequel, post-reveal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-22
Updated: 2016-04-22
Packaged: 2018-06-03 20:13:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,588
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6624616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mary_kayle/pseuds/mary_kayle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is a sequel to Accidents Happen When Destiny Calls. Read it first to understand.</p>
<p>Alya and Nino are convinced that their friends died after jumping from Tokyo scycraper. More unblown secrets from our favourite duo!</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Are Alive And Even Dating

Alya and Nino were completely glued to where they stood on the roof. Just now Marinette accidentally fell off the fifty-floor building where they went for the view of night Tokyo. And moment later Adrien followed her completely on purpose, falling to his certain death after her.

"N-Nino," Alya's voice was trembling from shock. "I-I'm afraid t-to come c-closer to the e-edge... N-not that I fear f-falling, I f-fear what I may s-see there..."

Nino himself wasn't better. "How... No... What... What do we do... Now?.."

Alya now was visionally shaking and in complete hysterical state. "Why! Why on earth did he jump after her?! Did he really think he could save her?! Who is he for that point, a ninja?! He'd better be, because if they somehow survived, I'm gonna kill him myself!"

The girl collapsed to the floor and burst out in tears. Meanwhile, Nino decided to look down finally. Slowly, aware of every step he took, he came closer to the edge and looked down. 

Due to the height, darkness (though the lights were on everywhere) and his not so perfect vision all he could see were two silhouettes on the ground. And neither of them was moving.

Nino stared for a solid minute, hoping for some movement down on the earth, but it never came. Little did he know that Marinette was unconscious and Adrien was still near the girl, watching her state and controlling her breath. Lack of any activity was all the confirmation Nino needed. He slowly backed away, sitting himself near Alya and holding her tightly in his arms. She looked at him hopefully, but he shook down his head in a dejected sigh with tears in his own eyes. The girl hid her head in his chest and cried loudly. Nino wrapped his arms protectively around Alya, trying to put all his pain into this gesture.

They remained in this state for nearly fifteen solid minutes, unable to do anything but let the fact that their best friends were dead sink in their minds.

What broke their state, was the sound of an opening door. As both teens' vision was blurred because of endless crying, they couldn't see the people coming closer to them, but they could hear their footsteps, which stopped a few meters away from them. Blinking in sync to focus their vision, they took a sight of who exactly was in front of them. 

The ones they expected least, but hoped most. Adrien and Marinette, both alive and even visionally healthy.

Alya and Nino let out incoherent sounds before reaching out to touch them. They didn't seem like ghosts. And didn't feel like ghosts either. Both friends reached the same decision at the same time.

"We thought you were dead!" two voices exclaimed in unison. Alya and Nino came closer and observed their friends carefully. 

"You are not even bruised..." stated out the boy. "And I definitely saw you lying on the ground without any movements!" 

"Well," Adrien spoke for the first time, "it must be your bad timing to see us the moment Marinette was unconscious and I was controlling her breath in case of emergency."

"In case of emergency?" hissed Alya. "I'll skin you alive, you perfect model boy! What on earth were you thinking of when you jumped from this crazy rooftop?! Of course, thanks for saving my girl, but YOU SCARED US TO DEATH, YOU DORKS! Oh, I'm totally mad at you right now! How did you manage to survive anyways?!" 

Adrien and Marinette looked at each other. "...we had parachutes?.." 

Alya wasn't going to believe it even a second. "Oh, yes? And where exactly? Don't try to fool me around! What are you, a pair of ninjas? Or some crazy kamikazes?"

The 'crazy kamikazes' went into giggles. They figured they would eventually be forced to reveal their identities to the friends, because there was no way the whole 'parachute' thing would have worked. 

"Sort of," snorted Marinette. "You know, we actually are the secret identities of famous Paris superheroes, Ladybug and Chat Noir. Figured it would be kinda interesting to experience a flight down from some Tokyo skyscraper instead of Eiffel Tower as usual." The girl laughed heartedly and Adrien followed. The best way to tell the truth is to joke it, at least they say so.

"Ha-ha, very funny!" Of course Alya wouldn't believe them.

"Wanna bet?" Two voices exclaimed in unison, calling for their kwamis to transform. In a moment, the famous Paris duo was standing in front of shocked Alya and Nino. 

It was too much to take in during one evening for them. So when their brains stopped working around the fact that their besties were, in fact, the saviors of Paris, the friends had no other option then to faint right in the arms of spandex-suited heroes. 

"Told you so," sighed Adrien. "What do we do with them now?"

 

\----------

 

It was a hard night for the four friends. It was morning already, and neither of them got any sleep, wrapped into discussion of what happened at night. Alya was especially interested in how they revealed their identities to each other. Turned out it wasn't nearly as romantic as she thought.

"So all it took was a wrong a number and accidental fall?"

"Alya," responded Adrien, "you make it sound nonchalantly, but even imagine what are the chances of those were. The chances that it was the right person in the right moment in the right place."

Alya and Nino both thought it over. "Wow dude," said Nino. "When you make it sound like that, it seems totally unbelievable and totally lucky."

"Speaking about luck..." interfered Marinette. "I am never up to decide who of us is actually the lucky or the unlucky one."

"We share our common luck, my lady," grinned Adrien. They continued talking like this before Miss Bustier called for them to start the second day of their trip. 

The city was magnificent, especially when you weren't observing it while falling to your death. It combined high-tech buildings, loads of billboards, crowds of people, green parks, still bridges and mountains visible in the distance. Everyone was truly enjoying their class trip. 

They went for dinner back to the hotel. Chloé was loudly complaining about the fact that her Adrikins was forced to sit away from her.

"Thank god," the said boy whispered into Marinette's ear. The girl giggled slightly. She still couldn't believe it was not a dream. Adrien, who was Chat Noir, loved her back! All of her! And god, did she love all of him.

"What was that?" cried Chloé. "Adrihoney, why do you put up with someone like her? She is totally not worth your attention! Come here and sit with me, Sabrina will move somewhere else!"

"Chloé," Adrien responded too light-heartedly that it came out pretty scary. "You don't want to turn in that nasty akuma once again because of what I might say to you right now if you don't shut up, do you? This time I afraid there would be no one to save you since we are thousands miles away from your favourite superheroes, whom you only add problems. So please don't force me on that." He fake smiled to her before turning around to face their friends once again. 

Chloé was frozen at her spot with half-opened mouth. There were no akumas in Tokyo. So she could push the conversation further, because there was no way she would leave it just like that!

"Why would you protect Marinette, anyway?" She tried hard not to sound hurt. "As if she is something special. Who cares, anyway?"

Adrien decided there was the only way to finish the conversation. 

"I do." And with that, he pressed his lips on to Marinette's. The girl wasn't expecting this, but didn't hesitate to answer the kiss. When they pulled away, everyone was looking at them with wide eyes. "And don't you dare, Chloé, ever say anything inappropriate about my girlfriend!" Adrien finished the argument with the triumphant grin. 

Chloé couldn't believe her eyes. How dared he? They were meant for each other! She couldn't resist it anymore and stormed out to calm herself down. Luckily all the akumas were left behind in Paris. 

Except for Chloé, everyone was ecstatic to know how two of them got together. Adrien and Marinette decided to tell some white lies about being brought together by Alya and Nino during the previous evening (yes, those two told their friends about the operation Adriennette they were planning on). 

The rest of the trip wasn't very eventful. Chloé stayed quiet, and though the new pair wasn't showing much affection in public, they were going wild once they were back to hotel.

On their way back, both couldn't stop thinking of how lucky they are to have each other while cuddling together thousands meters up in the air. Marinette was dreaming about three kids and a hamster, while Adrien imagined four children and a cat. A black one. He only hoped Marinette would approve. The boy completely forgot they weren't even engaged yet.

"My lady, what do you think about a cat?"

She looked at him, confused a lot. "What cat?"

"The black one, for our children to play with!"

The girl looked at him as if he had a second head. Only then he realized what exactly came out of his mouth. "T-that's not what I..."

"I thought we would have a hamster instead... Purr-ty paw-lease?"

Adrien.exe stopped working.

**Author's Note:**

> The End! Thanks guys! Leave your reviews please!


End file.
